Karaoke Night
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Okay so My friend MaidenoftheMoonlight17 and I decided to co-write this story! Its what would happen if the Titans and Titans East had a Karaoke Party! BBxRave, StarxRob, CyxBee, OCxOC, AquladxOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okie Dokie, so I am currently writing a multi-chapter story with my BF Eric, but my friend MaideofTheMoonLight17 and I decided to co-write this story! We call it Karaoke Night and its about how the Titans decided to have a party and invite the Titans East. It included some OC so I have provided descriptions and ages for everyone! MoftheMl17 will be doing some chapters to and we will say who wrote what at the beginning of each chapter. This ones called "Just The Girl" and I wrote it!

My OC: Argyle "A. J." Jaisons is Bumble Bee's cousin and Joy Jaisons' twin. She has short, spiked, black, hair (Think Alice in Twilight) tan skin, deep red-brown eyes, and is psychic, and can read minds. She has a tattoo of a star on her cheek.

Joy Jaisons is A.J.'s twin sister and the "older" twin. She has long black hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin and a tattoo of a crescent moon under her left eye. Joy is empathic, psychic, and can sense auras. She is the emotionless one of the twins because, much like Raven, her emotions can be dangerous when they're very strong.

Aaron Costello is A.J.'s boyfriend and childhood friend of the girls and Bumble Bee. He has dark brown hair, smooth olive skin, dark green eyes, and has a black rose tattoo on his wrist for A.J. He has mind reading powers, like both the twins, and can take energy from people, the air and inanimate objects. He sometimes speaks in half Spanish and only A.J. understands what he says.

Robin: 19

Starfire: 18

Beast Boy: 18

Raven: 18

Cyborg: 20

Bumble Bee: 19

Aqua Lad: 18

Mas y Menos: 17

Kid Flash: 19

Jinx: 18

AJ and Joy: 18

Aaron:19

MoftheML17 will give descriptions for Falcon and Bohusk in the next chapter!

Karaoke Night; Chapter 1: Just The Girl

The Titan's tower was all set for a huge party. Snacks, games, music and a karaoke machine had been set up for the party. All the Titans couldn't wait for the party to start; they all entered the room at the same time, except for Falcon, Bohusk, and Raven. Beast Boy wore a black button-up, dress shirt, black jeans and green high-tops. Robin wore a red dress shirt, glasses where his mask usually was, black jeans and red Converse. Cyborg had adjusted his holoring so he looked like a dark skinned boy wearing a black dress shirt, dark-ash jeans, and black Pumas. Star had opted for a silver one-shoulder top cut just above her naval, a black jean, mini-skirt and silver heels.

"Wow," Raven said entering the room," This place looks really good, you guys… And you guys sure clean up nicely too!"

Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor as he looked up to grin at Raven. She wore an indigo halter-top, cut an inch above her naval, a pair of black jeans, low-riders, and strapped black heals. Her hair was down and curled gracefully around her shoulders.

"Cat got your tongue, BB?" Robin asked with a chuckle. Beast Boy shook his head and stuttered out a greeting to Raven before running over to Cyborg." Where's your sister and Bohusk, Rae?"

"Off making out or something," Raven said with an eye roll. She ran to open the door just as it opened to reveal the Titans East." Hi guys!"

"Raven!" A.J. cried. She ran forward and hugged Raven, much to the empath's horror, and Aaron followed close behind. A.J. wore a red spaghetti-strap dress over silver leggings and red heels. Her twin wore a blue dress over black leggings and silver heels, following A.J. to nod at Raven." I had the weirdest vision about you and Beast Boy-"

"Stop that sentence, Argyle," Joy said in a bored tone," She'll figure it out in about an hour… Where's your sister-"

"With Bohusk," The whole room said at once. Joy managed a ghost of a smile and turned to talk to Aqua Lad. He wore a blue dress shirt and black jeans over blue and white Converse. Bumble Bee ran over to Cyborg and his eyes popped out of his head. She wore a gold tube top, black low-rider jeans and gold stiletto heels. Mas y Menos wore matching red dress shirts, white jeans and red Converse.

"Maybe we should start the karaoke with out the lovebirds," Raven managed with a small smile. Everyone agreed and Beast Boy rushed up to the machine, as Cyborg put in a mysterious CD." Uh-oh, this can't be good…"

Beast Boy smiled broadly at Raven and adjusted the mike so he could sing. The starting notes played and Raven's eyes grew wide. She knew this song!

"Alright, Rae," Beast Boy said giving a Cheshire cat grin," Prepare to be blown away because this songs for you!'

And he began to sing:

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Raven's eyes widened even more (A.N: If that's possible) as she listened to BB. He was really good at singing! And he moved to take her hand as he sang, she knew he was singing to her:

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Raven flinched at the "cold and cruel" lyric but Beast Boy cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled to let her know it was okay. He continued his song:  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

As he ended the song, he pulled Raven up into a tight hug and the room burst into applause. Beast Boy leaned down and kissed Raven softly on the lips. She didn't care that a light above them blew up.

"You're just the girl I'm looking for…" Beast Boy said softly. Raven smiled and jumped up to kiss him again. Just as another light blew, Falcon and Bohusk entered, their arms laden with grocery bag.

"Damn!" Falcon said watching her sister kiss BB," We leave for twenty minutes and we miss everything! What happened?"

Everyone burst into peals of laughter as Bohusk and Falcon looked really confused…

To Be Continued…

Me: So this was my chapter and you should have one from MaidenoftheMoonlight17 soon! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans  
Karaoke Night  
Chapter 2- Independence Day

I'm back again and with a new co-writer! I'm Madien of the Moonlight and i'm  
helping ButterFly write this fic. So, i'm gonna go ahead and tell you a few  
things she left out last chapter.  
Vanessa Roth aka Falcon and Jhonen Moore aka Bohusk are also featured in this  
fanfic. Falcon is my OC character and Bohusk is jc013's character. Below is a  
brief bio of both.

Falcon- age 18. Raven's twin sister. Younger by 2 minutes. Shoulder lenght  
violet hair cut in cute choppy layers. Cerulean blue eyes with a chakra on her  
forehead. *For more, go to my profile*

Bohusk- age 19. Falcon's boyfriend. He loves metal music and a little bit of  
country. He has shaggy black hair that lays over two hazel eyes. His skin is  
deeply tanned and often wears trip pants with band hoodies. *for more, go to  
jc013's profile*

Disclamer; Nor me, Butterfly or jc013 own Teen Titans or any of the songs  
featured in this fanfic.

"Damn!" shouted Falcon as she watched her sister kiss the green changeling.  
"We leave for 20 minutes to get more chips and soda and we miss everything!"  
Everyone turned toward the two. Falcon wore black jeans that matched Raven's,  
a light blue silk tanktop with black lace around the hem and silver strapped  
sandals. Her special choker holding an opal sun gleamed brightly from around  
her neck. It matched Raven's amethyst moon choker.  
"Yeah, what the hell happened?" asked Bohusk sitting the plastic grocery bags  
on the table. The hazel eyed boy was clad in black jeans, a black, red and  
yellow AC DC shirt with his usual black and white sneakers.  
"We started Karaoke night and BB wowed Raven with 'Just the Girl'." explained  
Robin.  
"Song really fits the two." added Jhonen while putting his arm around his  
girlfriend.  
"Falcon!" shouted AJ noticing the empath in the kitchen. She raced toward  
her, knocking the mage and her boyfriend to the ground. Falcon landed atop  
Bohusk while AJ was latched onto her in a hug that would make Starfire  
jealous.  
"Nice to see you again AJ. You to Aaron." laughed the sorceress.  
"Um, as much as I love you being on top of me Vanessa, could you please get  
off. I think you're crushing my lungs." grunted Bohusk. AJ moved away from  
Falcon, allowing her to get up. A large blush was prominate on her cheeks as  
she helped her boyfriend up.  
"Where's Wally and Jen?" asked Falcon scanning the room of Titans.  
"They had some last minute buisness to take care of." Bee said with a wink.  
Laughs and chuckles filled the room.  
"Ok Rae. How about you put those lips to a better use." grinned Cy as he  
thrust the mic into her pale hands.  
"What are you...?" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she was  
rushed to the front of the room. 2 seconds later, Falcon appeared by her side  
courtesy of Beastboy. Cyborg entered a different cd into the karaoke machine  
and pressed play. The song that emited from the devise was a song that the two  
sisters knew very well.

Raven- Well she seemed alright by dawns early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak. She tried to pretend he wasn't  
drinking again, but daddy left the proof on her cheek. *put a hand to her  
cheek*

Falcon- Well I was only 8 years old that summer.  
And I always seemed to be in the way.  
So I took myself down to the fair in town.  
On Independence Day.

Raven- Word gets around in a small, small town.  
They said he was a dangerous man.  
But mama was proud and she stood her ground.  
But she knew she was on the loosing end.

Falcon- Some folks whispered and some folks talked.

Both- But everybody looked the other way. *Raven turned her head to the right  
and Falcon turned hers to the left.*

Falcon- And when time ran out their was no one about.  
On Independence Day.

Both- Let freedom ring. Let the white dove sing.  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of reckoning.  
Let the weak be strong *the sisters grabbed hands and thier necklaces  
glowed*  
Let the right be wrong. Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay  
It's independence day.

(The Titans listened closely to the perfect harmony of the two sorceress  
sisters)

Raven- Well she lit up the sky that 4th of July.  
And by the time that the fireman come.  
They just put out the flames and took down some names.  
And sent me to the county home.

Falcon- Now I aint saying it's right or it's wrong

Both- But maybe it's the only way.

Falcon- Talk about your revolution. It's Independence Day.

Both- Let freedom ring. Let the white dove sing.  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning.

Raven- Let the weak be strong.

Falcon- Let the right be wrong.

Both- Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay.  
It's independence day.

Raven- Roll the stone away.

Both- It's independence day

The music faded and the room grew quiet. Suddenly, everyone was up on thier  
feet clapping and cheering. Bohusk embraced his girlfriend while Raven was  
swept up in Beastboy's arms.  
"Yo! What'd we miss?" Kidflash and Jinx stood looking quizically at the  
Titans.  
"Just the best performance ever!" gloated Beastboy, feeling very proud of his  
girlfriend.  
"You two sang? That's a surprise." laughed Jinx with a slight eye roll.  
"I'd like to see you do better." challenged Falcon.  
"Love to. Gimmie the mic."  
"Woah, hold it yall!" beamed Cyborg. "First it's Wally, Aaron, Garth and  
Jhonen."

The next chapter will be written by Butterfly! We're taking turns writing so  
each even numbered chapter will be my work and all odd numbered ones are her  
work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Yay! MoftheML17 and I are on a roll! We finally got a final chapter list! Here's what we came up with:

FINAL CHAPTER LIST!

1) Just The Girl (Butterfly)

2) Independence Day (Maiden)

3) The Boys Are Back (Butterfly)

4) Superstitious (Maiden)

5) Fast Cars and Freedom (Butterfly)

6) Accidentally In Love (Maiden)

7) Chicken Dance! (Butterfly)

8)Love's Looking Good On You (Maiden)

9) Body Language (Maiden)

10) Everyday (Butterfly)

11) Still There For Me (Maiden)

12) Under The Sea (Butterfly)

13) Bless The Broken Road (Maiden)

14) I Put a Spell On You (Maiden)

15) Disturbia (Butterfly)

16) Living La Vida Loca (Maiden)

17) This Ones For The Girls (Butterfly)

18) True Friend (BOTH!)

**Me:** Any way a quick recap, BB sang Just The Girl to get Raven to see he loved her (The anime audience gives a unanimous "awww!"!) and in chapter two, Falcon and Raven sang Independence Day. Descriptions of all OC's and what the Titans are wearing/ ages are in chapters 1 and 2 if you wish to re-red! So obviously, I'm writing this chapter  so w/out further ado, here's chapter 3!

**Karaoke Night Chapter 3: The Boys Are Back: **

"You two sang? That's a surprise." laughed Jinx with a slight eye roll.  
"I'd like to see you do better." challenged Falcon.  
"Love to. Gimmie the mike!"  
"Whoa, hold it y'all!" beamed Cyborg. "First it's Wally, Aaron, Garth and  
Jhonen."

Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Aaron and Bohusk stepped up to the mikes, not knowing what to expect from their metal friend. The music began and Bohusk stepped up first:

_Bohusk:__ Take it back to the place when  
You know it all began  
__Aaron:__ We can be anything we wanna be  
You can tell by the noise that  
__Aqua Lad:__ The boys are back again  
Together making history_

_KF:__ This is...our time...and I'm telling you_

Oh!

_All:__ The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls  
Anytime we want  
The word is out  
The boys are back  
(As the music beat picks up the boys begin to dance around and have fun with the song)  
Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time  
_  
Bohusk:__ Undefeated here in our house yeah  
We can rock  
We can shock  
Anytime we like  
(Grabs Falcon spins her in a circle and gives the "rock on" sign)  
And tonight we're going all out_

_Aaron:__ It's time to show how  
To be a superhero  
(Does a back-flip and lands beside A.J. with a grin)  
This is our time  
And I'm telling you  
Oh!  
__  
All:__ The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood  
(Each guy starts to dance in their own way)  
The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls  
Anytime we want  
The word is out  
The boys are back!_

_Aqua Lad:__ Here to change the world  
To solve the mystery  
About the battle  
Save the girl  
(He winks at Joy, making her blush and the toaster in the kitchen explode)  
(No one) No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules___

All:_ The boys are back_

No need to worry cause  
The boys are back, the boys are back (look out now)  
The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
And we make it look good  
(Boys begin to work their way back to the front of the room)  
The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back

_KF:__ Taking down the walls  
(He shoots a "He-man" pose and everyone laughs)_

_Anytime we want  
I'm sure that you know by now_

_All: __The boys are back!_

_(As the song ends the guys pair off and lean against the back of their partner; Aaron with Bohusk, and KF with Aqua Lad)_

"That was great!" A.J. cried. She jumped up, floating in midair from her excitement) and hugged her boyfriend." Who knew you guys could sing? Well besides me, 'cause I'm psychic…"

Everyone in the room gave a unanimous eye roll." Can I go next?" She grabbed her twin who tried to fight and lost." With Joy?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Cyborg said with an evil glint in his eyes," Why don't y'all and Raven and Falcon hurry up on stage?"

Me: Okie Dokie! So this was my chapter and I had _loads_ of fun with it! MoftheML17 has the next chapter! R&R and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans  
Karaoke Night  
Chapter 4- Put A Spell On You

Ok my turn again! Butterfly did a great job on chapter 3! I especially loved  
the way the song fit so well with the guys. And I know this chapter is  
supposed to be chapter 14, but I accidentally did the wrong song. Sorry about  
that. So, without further ado...

"That was great!" A.J. cried. She jumped up, floating in midair from her  
excitement and hugged her boyfriend." Who knew you guys could sing? Well  
besides me, 'cause I'm psychic…"  
Everyone in the room gave a unanimous eye roll.  
"Can I go next?" She grabbed her twin who tried to fight and lost. "With  
Joy?"  
"That sounds like a good idea," Cyborg said with an evil glint in his  
eyes,"Why don't y'all and Raven and Falcon hurry up on stage?"  
"Huh? But we already sang." argued Raven.  
"Not in a quartet. Besides only you four can sing this song." replied Cyborg  
as he picked the twins up and carried them to the front of the room. Joy and  
AJ were already at thier mics. Cyborg started the music. Falcon knowing  
exactly what song it was.  
"Fine. We'll sing...but first, a little costume change." chimed Falcon with a  
hint of mischief in her voice. Using her powers, she created a blinding flash  
that made it impossible for the other Titans to see the four mages. When the  
light cleared, the lights in the commons room were out and only a single light  
shone on the girls. They were clad in totally new outfits.  
Falcon wore a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with a tattered skirt that  
reached past her knees, black heels, and fishnet gloves that reached her  
bicep. Her eyes were painted with black eyeshadow.  
Raven was clad in a similar dress in a dark violet. Her dress was one  
shouldered and had a slit going up the right side. Black heels like Vanessa's  
and black fingerless gloves and purple eyeshadow.  
Joy fashioned a dark red tube top and matching short tattered skirt. A black  
sash sat around her hips with a cresent moon pin. Short black fingerless  
gloves and black knee lenght boots finished her look.  
AJ adorned a longsleeve, shoulderless deep green dress, the bottom being  
tattered like the other girl's. She wore the same sash as her sister but with  
a star pin and 2 inch heel black sandals.  
"Wow." whispered Aaron, Aqualad, Bohusk and Beastboy in unison as thier eyes  
bugged out.  
"Hit it sisters!" shouted AJ.

AJ- I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You're gonna do what I want you to. (She stared straight into Aaron's eyes as  
she sang)

Joy- Mix it up here in my little bowl.  
Say a few words and you'll loose control. (she smirked at Aqualad, causing  
him to blush)

All four girls- I"m a hex girl! And i'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(i'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl. And i'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(put a spell on you)

Raven- You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind.  
You'll get dizy when I make the sign. (walked up to Beastboy as sexily as she  
could and cupped his cheek with her hand. The changeling's usual green face  
turned a rather strange shade of brown)

Falcon- (laced her fingers with Bohusk's) You'll wake up in the dead of  
night.  
Missing me when i'm outta sight. I'm a...

All four girls- Hex girl! And i'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(i'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl, and i'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(oh yea!)

AJ- With this little cobbwebb potion, you'll fall into dark devotion.

Joy- If you ever loose affection, I can change your whole direction.

Raven and Falcon- I'm a hex girl. And i'm gonna put a spell on you.

Joy and AJ- (i'm gonna put a spell on you) I'm a hex girl and i'm gonna put a  
spell on you.

All four girls- We're gonna put a spell on all of you!

Another blinding flash engulfed the room. When it cleared, the lights were  
back on and the girls' clothes had changed back. Jinx wore a proud smile as  
she clapped for her friends. Mas Y Menos was hid behind the couch.  
"I think you scared the hell outta the 'Ricky Bobby' twins." chuckled Bohusk.  
He walked behind the sofa and picked the twins up, hoisting them onto his  
shoulders. They still looked a little frightened, but they seemed alright.  
"Ok boys." smirked Raven. "You're up!" she said handing Beastboy a mic. Joy  
handed hers off to Robin, AJ gave hers to Cyborg and Falcon gave hers to  
Bohusk. The four boys stood dumbfounded as the girls grinned and used thier  
powers to push them toward the front of the room.  
"And by the way Cyborg, you'll love this song." giggled AJ as she pressed  
play on the karaoke machine.

Well that's it for this chapter! I'll hand the fic over to Butterfly for the  
next one.


	5. Chapter 5

Butterfly: Okay did Maiden do awesome on chapter 4 or what? I mean pure genius with that Ricky Bobby twins comment! I was dying with the seduction of the four sorceresses! She kicked ass! Okie Dokie so this is my chapter and I intend to do just as good! This song was originally going to be just Cyborg's, but we thought we'd torture all the guys! Again, we don't own any songs we use, or Teen Titans, sadly. 'Course if we did, BB and Raven would be together… Any way, enjoy the chapter!

Karaoke Night; Chapter 5: Fast Cars and Freedom

"Ok boys." smirked Raven. "You're up!" she said handing Beast Boy a mike.

Joy handed hers off to Robin, AJ gave hers to Cyborg and Falcon gave hers to  
Bohusk. The four boys stood dumbfounded as the girls grinned and used their  
powers to push them toward the front of the room.  
"And by the way Cyborg, you'll love this song." giggled AJ as she pressed  
play on the karaoke machine. Cyborg sang first:

_Cyborg:__ Starin' at you takin' off your makeup  
Wondering why you even put it on  
I know you think you do but baby you don't need it  
(He winks at Bumble Bee as he says this. The hero blushed bright red)_

_Robin:__ Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone  
I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Sea Green eyes, your head on my shoulder  
(Cyborg glanced at Robin for changing the lyric but smiles when he sees Starfire blushing.)_

_  
__[Chorus:]  
All:__ Wait, baby don't moved, right here it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
(All the guys awkwardly stare at their girlfriends as the song rolls on)_

_Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling  
__  
Beast Boy:__ Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me  
I'll just sit right here and let you take me back  
I'm on that gravel road, look at me_

_(Beast Boy shot a grin at Raven and she rolled her eyes but smiled back)_

_  
__Bohusk:__ On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch  
Looking just like that remember that  
I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
(Bohusk stares into Falcon's blue eyes and smiled as she blushed)_

_  
[Chorus]  
__All:__ Wait, baby don't moved, right here it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling_

I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling

_(All the guys bow swiftly as the song ends)_

"Y'all did great!" Bumble Bee said hurrying to Cyborg's side. The metal man blushed bright red and grabbed her hand." Specially when Bird Boy changed the lyric for Star and Metal Head over there changed it back for Falcon!"

Robin and Bohusk blushed and mumbled different excuses as their girlfriends laughed and hugged them.

"Well," Bohusk said trying to keep his bad boy exterior," I prefer blue to green any way… And there's no better sight then my girl's deep blue eyes, starin' back at my own…"

Falcon blushed so brightly that a lamp toppled over from her powers. Raven gave her sister an odd look. Falcon shrugged and gave a sheepish grin at her too strong emotion.

"Speaking of the Bird Boy," Falcon said eager to hide her emotional out burst," It's his turn to fly solo!"

"Now Falcon," Robin warned. Falcon grinned and shoved him up on stage," Nessa! C'mon! Why me? Can't you pick on Cyborg some more?"

"Nope," Vanessa grinned," It's your chance to shine, Chicken Boy! And don't worry, I picked one you actually like this time!"

Falcon pressed play on the music player and Robin prayed to whatever power there was up there, to safe his ass…

Butterfly: Okie Dokie! So I think I did a substantial job! O crap I've been hanging out with Eric too long! I'm talking like him now! No! Rephrase! I rocked that story and I rocked it out loud! Wahoo! Any way, Maiden has the next chapter, and Robins torture- I mean song! R&R and Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans  
Karaoke Night  
Chapter 6- Chicken Dance!

"Y'all did great!" Bumble Bee said hurrying to Cyborg's side. The  
metal man blushed bright red and grabbed her hand." Specially when Bird Boy  
changed the lyric for Star and Metal Head over there changed it back for  
Falcon!"  
Robin and Bohusk blushed and mumbled different excuses as their girlfriends  
laughed and hugged them.  
"Well," Bohusk said trying to keep his bad boy exterior," I prefer blue  
to green any way… And there's no better sight then my girl's deep blue  
eyes, starin' back at my own…"  
Falcon blushed so brightly that a lamp toppled over from her powers. Raven  
gave her sister an odd look. Falcon shrugged and gave a sheepish grin at her  
too strong emotion.  
"Speaking of the Bird Boy," Falcon said eager to hide her emotional out  
burst," It's his turn to fly solo!"  
"Now Falcon," Robin warned. Falcon grinned and shoved him up on stage,"  
Nessa! C'mon! Why me? Can't you pick on Cyborg some more?"  
"Nope," Vanessa grinned," It's your chance to shine, Chicken Boy! And  
don't worry, I picked one you actually like this time!"  
Falcon pressed play on the music player and Robin prayed to whatever power  
there was up there, to safe his ass…

The sound emiting from the mechanical device was the complete opposite of  
what the boy wonder had prayed for.  
The room burst with laughter at the sound of 'Chicken Dance'. Beastboy,  
Cyborg and Bohusk were rolling on the floor in laughter while the girls and  
the rest of the guys laughed until they cried.  
After several minutes of hiliarity at Robin's expence, Falcon finally changed  
the track on the CD.  
"Sorry Robin. Couldn't resist." she giggled. Robin relaxed at the sound of  
'Accidentally in Love'.

Robin- So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Robin's heart skipped a beat when he heard a familiar voice singing along  
side him.

Starfire- How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Robin- Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster (Robin took Star's hand and spun her around gently while  
blushing)  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

Starfire- So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Robin- Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream (Robin gently ran his fingers through Starfire's  
firey red hair causing her to blush)  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

Both- These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Robin- Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Star-Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter (she hugged Robin around his waist and used her  
powers to lift them a few feet in the air.)  
Both-Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)

Starfire- Accidentally

Both- I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)

Robin- Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter (spun Starfire again. She giggled slightly)  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Both- Love ...I'm in love

Robin and Star ended thier song by bringing thier foreheads together and  
lacing thier fingers. The room burst with 'awws' and cheers. With both Titans  
beet red, Robin handed off his mic to Bohusk.  
"You're turn bro." he chuckled.  
"What?!" he shouted, almost dropping the mic.  
"Don't worry dude, it's a duet." said Robin with a wink.  
"With whom!?"  
"I'll give ya one guess." came Falcon's sultry voice. Bohusk's tanned face  
reddened. She gently tugged him to the front of the room, mic in hand.

Dang, 3 chapters in one day! We are on a roll! And did Butterfly do a great  
job on the last chapter or did she do a great job? ;) Anyway, she's up for the  
next installment.


	7. Chapter 7

Butterfly: Okie Dokie, my chapter this time is not (**gasp)** actually a chapter but a recap for all the confused people! And it gives me a chance to bring in the characters! Any way, first things first, We have made a change in the line-up! Maiden is doing the next 2 chapters and the song for chapter 9, Body Language, will be If I'd Never Met you instead. Superstitious has been moved to chapter 14, since we did I Put A Spell On You for chapter 4.

Bohusk: Y'all are just screwing with the readers' minds!

Butterfly: Are _you_ seriously saying that's a bad thing?

Bohusk: … Good point! Carry on!

(Walks off to find Falcon)

Butterfly: (Sigh) I want my own Bohusk! If they made dudes like Maiden and I can, us girls wouldn't get abused, cheated on, or our hearts broken!

Raven: Oh no she's starting her anime guys vs. real ones speech! Readers, this may be awhile…

(3 hrs later)

Butterfly: And that's all I have to say about that! Any way, as I was saying before, Chapter 1 was BB wooing Raven with Just The Girl; Chapter two was The Roth twins (Raven and Falcon) singing Independence Day; chapter 3 was Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Bohusk, and Aaron with The Boys are Back; 4 was I put a Spell On You with The Roth Twins and the Jaisons twins (A.J. and Joy); chapter 5 was Fast Cars and Freedom starring Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Bohusk. And finally we had a lovely Chicken Dance from Robin-

Robin: That was a dirty joke you two evil authors!

Butterfly: Now don't make me talk about the "Bird Walk" incident with Maiden… Readers if you haven't read Undercover from Maiden, you must! Any way then Robin and Star had a lovely duet with Accidentally In Love. Next up we have tow songs for Falcon and Bohusk. R&R and Enjoy!

Robin: Don't read the chapter called "Bird Boy's Bird Walk" in Maiden's Undercover!

Butterfly: No you have to read it readers! (Evil laugh)


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans  
Karaoke Night  
Chapter 7- Love's Looking Good On You

So this was supposed to be Butterfly's chapter, but since this chapter  
focuses on my OC and jc013's OC, we decided i'd write it. And just a reminder  
to everyone, none of us three authors own Teen Titans or any of the songs  
featured in this fic.

Robin and Star ended their song by bringing their foreheads together and  
lacing their fingers. The room burst with 'awws' and cheers. With both Titans  
beet red, Robin handed off his mike to Bohusk.  
"You're turn bro." he chuckled.  
"What?!" he shouted, almost dropping the mike.  
"Don't worry dude, it's a duet." said Robin with a wink.  
"With whom!?"  
"I'll give ya one guess." came Falcon's sultry voice. Bohusk's tanned face  
reddened. She gently tugged him to the front of the room, mike in hand.  
Beast Boy took out the Smash Mouth cd and entered a new one and pressed play.

Bohusk- Ooh baby baby. Something's just a little bit different in your eyes  
tonight.  
Well they look twice as bright. (cups Falcon's cheek with his hand)

Both- Ooh baby baby. Somethin' has changed that I can't quite put my finger  
on.  
Well I been rackin' my brain, wait just a minute...

Bohusk- Hold on now, well I get it! (puts an arm around Falcon's waist and  
presses her body against his, causing her to blush)

Both- Love love love's looking good good good on you.

Bohusk- Can you feel it?

Both- Oh, everybody sees it, how your sweet smile has a way of lighting up  
the room.

Bohusk- Yeah you shine like diamonds do. (shine like diamonds do)

Both- Ooh love love loves looking good good good on you.  
Ooh baby baby isn't it funny how we don't need money, just a little luck. To  
look like a million bucks.  
Ooh baby baby kind makes you think that the stars were in sync on the night  
we met.  
They're ought to be a red carpet, everywhere we go. Roll it on out

Bohusk- yeah don't you know that...

Both- Love love love's looking good good good on you.

Bohusk- Can you feel it?

Both- oh everybody sees it. How your sweet smile has a way of lighting up the  
room.

Bohusk- Yeah you shine like diamonds do (shine like diamonds do) Yeah love  
love love's looking good good good on you.

Falcon- I knew right away from the very first kiss that it dosen't get much  
better than this.  
You fit just like a favorite pair of jeans. (hooks her fingers around his  
belt loops and gives them a slight tug)  
Well we just keep comming back for more like two kids in a candy store.  
And now I know what everybody needs. When they say...

Both- Love love love's looking good good good on you.

Bohusk- Can you feel it?

Both- yeah everybody sees it. How your sweet smile has a way of lighting up  
the room.

Falcon- Yeah you shine like diamonds do. (Shine like diamonds do)

Both- ooh, love love love's looking good good good on you.

Bohusk- Well i'm telling you, mighty mighty good babe.  
Love love love's looking good good good on you.

Falcon- Love's looking good on you!

Both- Love love love's looking good good good on you.

The song ended with the two wrapped in an embrace. They kissed as the Titan  
crowd went wild with applause and cheers. Then, a voice from the crowd  
(*cough Beast Boy cough*) started chanting...  
"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Soon, everyone was chanting the same thing.  
Falcon looked from the crowd to her boyfriend.  
"If I remember right, this happened once before."  
"Yep. Last year's Titans Gala. So, you wanna complete this 'deja vu'?"  
Vanessa nodded and motioned for Robin to change cds. When the 'play' button  
was hit, a slow ballad filled the air.

Bohusk- If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you *held Falcon close to him*  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes *Jhonen could see Falcon's eyes beginning to water and used his  
thumb to wipe away the tears*  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Falcon-

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright *her body encased itself in a glow of  
white light*

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing *puts a hand to her heart*  
We were right

Falcon (Bohusk)  
If I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew this love (Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be (I've lived at last...)

Bohusk

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky

Falcon

Never knowing why

Both-

Lost forever  
If I never knew you

With one final kiss, the song was over. Bohusk tossed his mic to Cyborg while  
Falcon gave hers to Bee.  
"Ok Robo Cop, your turn." he said with a smirk.  
"What!? But...but...but..."  
"No buts, now get yours up there!" demanded the blue eyed mage.  
"Come on Vic, it'll be fun." said Bee taking his hand and leading him to the  
front of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Butterfly: Okay, So this is my chapter, and then Maiden and I have a treat for you! Jc013, the creator of Bohusk and a close friend of ours, will be writing a chapter for Bohusk, after mine! Also, we all have a new shared account where we will be posting future storied we have co-written. The user name is 3OFAKind and it belongs to Maiden, jc013 and I. So here's chapter 9 of Karaoke Night!

Chapter 9: Every Day

With one final kiss, the song was over. Bohusk tossed his mike to Cyborg while  
Falcon gave hers to Bee.  
"Ok Robo Cop, your turn." he said with a smirk.  
"What!? But...but...but..."  
"No buts, now get yours up there!" demanded the blue eyed mage.  
"Come on Vic, it'll be fun." said Bee taking his hand and leading him to the  
front of the room. Cyborg fumbled with the microphone as the music started:

[Cyborg]  
Once in a lifetime  
means there`s no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can

(He turnes to Bumble Bee and gazes deeply into her eyes)

[Bumble Bee]  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back

(She clasps her hand to her heart)

[Cyborg]  
It`s our turn, and I`m loving` where we`re at

[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
Because this moment`s really all we have

(Both heros blush and reach towards each other)

[Cyborg]  
Everyday  
of our lives,

(He pulles Bumble Bee into a tight embrace)

[Bumble Bee]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

(Pulls closer to Cyborg)

[Cyborg]  
Gonna run  
[Cyborg y Gabriella]  
While we`re young  
and keep the faith

(Cyborg spins her and she spins a foot away)

[Cyborg]  
Everyday

[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Bumble Bee]  
Take my hand;

(Cyborg grabs Bumble Bee's hand and smiles)

[Cyborg]  
together we  
will celebrate,

[Bumble Bee]  
celebrate.

[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
Oh, ev`ryday.

[Bumble Bee]  
They say that you should follow

(The two dance across the "stage")

[Cyborg]  
and chase down what you dream,

[Bumble Bee]  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

(A.J. and Falcon drag everyone up onstage and the group begins to sing back up and dance with each other)

[Cyborg]  
what does is really mean?

[Bumble Bee]  
No matter where we`re going,

[Cyborg]  
it starts from where we are.

[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
There`s more to life when we listen to our hearts  
[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
and because of you, I`ve got the strength to start

(Cyborg steals a swift kiss from Bumble Bee who blushes)

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
Gonna run  
while we`re young  
and keep the faith.

(As the group sings behind them, Cyborg and Bumble Bee Dance together, like no one else is around)

Everyday  
[Cyborg]  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
[Bumble Bee]  
Oh, ev`ryday

[Cyborg]  
We`re taking it back,  
we`re doing it here  
together!

[Bumble Bee]  
It`s better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
We`re not gonna lose.  
`Cause we get to choose.  
That`s how it`s gonna be!

[Cyborg]  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Gabriella]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
[Cyborg]  
Gonna run  
while we`re young  
[Cyborg y Bumble Bee]  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

[Choir]  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we`re young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev`ryday!  
Live ev`ry day!  
Love ev`ryday!  
Live ev`ryday!  
Love ev`ryday!  
Ev`ryday!  
Ev`ryday!  
Ev`ryday!  
Ev`ryday!  
Ev`ryday!  
Ev`ryday!  
Ev`ryday!

[Bumble Bee] Ev`ryday!

(As the song ends, Cyborg kisses Bumble Bee and the group bursts into applause)

"Good job, Metal Heat," A.J. said punching Cyborg's arm," You too, cousin! Y'all were a great team! I mean I knew Cyborg could carry a tune or two, and I've heard my cousin singing in the shower, but your voices fit so well together!"

"Um, A.J. who did we say was singing next?" Falcon asked in a worried voice. A.J. gaev a shrug and turned to the stage only to see Bohusk holding a microphone and grinning like a Chesire Cat." Johan? What are you-"

"My turn to shine," Bohusk joked he flipped the mike over his wrist, caught it and grinned as the music began…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Well that's it for me for awhile! I have chapter 12, and until then you'll have to deal with Maiden and jc013. Just kidding readers! Maiden and jc013 are phenominal writers! I'm honored they let me co-write with them! Oh, and I don't think I formally said how great Maiden's last chapter was! It was! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

jc013: Well hello readers, sure you know me. I'm doing this chapter for this  
fanfic cause' Butterfly and Maiden wanted me to....I think that's the story.  
Wait, why is this chapter called "Still Here for Me"?  
Random Voice: Cause' it's Bohusk singing to Falcon on how he loves her so!  
jc013: Mam', please sit down!  
Random Voice: Don't me to sit!  
Here's when one of those "Sorry, censored" signs would appear. Now it's back  
just to me, just beaten.  
jc013: Old broad is strong.......Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10: Still There For Me

"Good job, Metal Heat," A.J. said punching Cyborg's arm," You too,  
cousin! Y'all were a great team! I mean I knew Cyborg could carry a tune or  
two, and I've heard my cousin singing in the shower, but your voices fit so  
well together!"

"Um, A.J. who did we say was singing next?" Falcon asked in a worried  
voice. A.J. gaev a shrug and turned to the stage only to see Bohusk holding a  
microphone and grinning like a Chesire Cat." Johan? What are you-"

"My turn to shine," Bohusk joked he flipped the mike over his wrist,  
caught it and grinned as the music began…

(Music starts up)

Where do I take this pain of mine  
I run but it stays right by my side

So tear me open and pour me out  
There's things inside that scream and shout  
And the pain still hates me  
So hold me until it sleeps

Just like the curse, just like the stray  
You feed it once and now it stays  
Now it stays

So tear me open but beware  
There's things inside without a care  
And the dirt still stains me  
So wash me until I'm clean

It grips you so hold me  
It stains you so hold me  
It hates you so hold me  
It holds you so hold me  
Until it sleeps

So tell me why you've chosen me  
Don't want your grip, don't want your greed  
Don't want it

I'll tear me open make you gone  
No more can you hurt anyone  
And the fear still shakes me  
So hold me, until it sleeps

It grips you so hold me  
It stains you so hold me  
It hates you so hold me  
It holds you, holds you, holds you  
until it sleeps (x4)

I don't want it, I don't want it, want it, want it, want it, want it, noo..

So tear me open but beware  
There's things inside without a care  
And the dirt still stains me  
So wash me 'till I'm clean

I'll tear me open make you gone  
No longer will you hurt anyone  
And the hate still shames me  
So hold me  
until it sleeps (x5)

(The song ends and everyone starts clapping. Falcon goes up and kisses  
Bohusk.)

"I thought you were gonna do "Turn The Page"?" Falcon said as she looked at  
him. "Would have been nice to hear."

"Would have but didn't feel like it." Bohusk said while Shrugging. But he  
noticed everyone chanting "Sing it! Sing It!".

"All right then! Girl. You might wanna sit." Bohusk said as he kissed  
Falcon's hand and she sat down as Bohusk got ready to do the next  
song...Against his own will.

(Music starts up.)

On a long and lonesome highway,  
East of Omaha  
You can listen to the engines  
Moanin' out it's one old song  
You can think about the woman,  
Or the girl you knew the night before  
But your thoughts will soon be wanderin',  
The way they always do  
When you're ridin' 16 hours,  
And there's nothin' much to do  
And you don't feel much like ridin',  
You just wish the trip was through

Here I am, on the road again,  
There I am, up on the stage  
There I go, playin' star again,  
There I go, turn the page

So you walk into this restaurant,  
Uh strung out from the road  
And you feel the eyes upon you,  
As you're shakin' off the cold  
You pretend it doesn't bother you,  
But you just want to explode  
Yeah, most times you can't hear 'em talk,  
Other times you can

All the same old cliché's,  
Is it woman, is it man  
And you always seem outnumbered,  
You don't dare make a stand  
Make your stand

Ah But here I am, on the road again,  
There I am, up on the stage  
Here I go, ah playin' star again,  
There I go, turn the page

Woah

Out there in the spotlight,  
You're a million miles away  
Every ounce of energy,  
You try and give away  
As the sweat pours out your body,  
Like the music that you play

Later in the evenin',  
As you lie awake in bed  
With the echoes of the amplifiers,  
Ringin' in your head  
You smoke the day's last cigarette,  
Rememberin' what she said

What she said

Yeah, and here I am,  
On the road again,  
There I am, up on that stage  
Here I go, playin' star again,  
There I go, turn the page  
And there I go, turn that page

There I go, yeah, Here I go, yeah, yeah  
There I go, yeah, Here I go, yeah  
Here I go-oh-o, There I go  
And I'm gone

(As the song ends ends, everyone claps and Bohusk bows.)

"Thank you, onw of my awesome talents." Bohusk says before he notices Aaron  
something in Spanish to A.J. and the comment didn't sound good.

"What was that?! I know Spanish you psychic b*stard!" Bohusk yelled at Aaron  
who in return said more stuff in Spanish. So they argue for a while in Spanish  
till Bohsuk stops.

"Talk is cheap, scan me." Bohusk challenged and the two got in a Scanners  
battle (Which is odd since Bohusk ain't psychic, but it's funny.) and after 10  
secs., Bohusk head started to bleed and he dropped to the ground.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god, ah! Ah! I give up! Mercy! You win!" Bohusk said and Aaron  
stopped. Everyone looked at little offset at Aaron who just shrugged.

"Sorry about that.......I'll sing next." Aaron said walking to the mic.

jc013: Okay, that's my chapter and onwards to Chapter 11 with Maiden. Have


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Titans

Karaoke Night

Chapter 10- Under The Sea

**Maiden: Sorry it took soo long to update. Kinda been busy with other fics and haven't had much inspiration for this one, but I think i've finally got my groove back. And comming very soon are some fics by '3OfAKind'. It's me, jc013 and Butterfly under one name. **

(As the song ends ends, everyone claps and Bohusk bows.)

"Thank you, one of my awesome talents." Bohusk says before he notices Aaron  
something in Spanish to A.J. and the comment didn't sound good.

"What was that?! I know Spanish you psychic b*stard!" Bohusk yelled at Aaron  
who in return said more stuff in Spanish. So they argue for a while in Spanish  
till Bohsuk stops.

"Talk is cheap, scan me." Bohusk challenged and the two got in a Scanners  
battle (Which is odd since Bohusk ain't psychic, but it's funny.) and after 10  
secs., Bohusk head started to bleed and he dropped to the ground.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god, ah! Ah! I give up! Mercy! You win!" Bohusk said and Aaron  
stopped. Everyone looked at little offset at Aaron who just shrugged.

"Sorry about that.......I'll sing next." Aaron said walking to the mic.

Just as he approached the mic, he noticed Aqualad standing in front of the karaoke machine with the mic in hand.

"You'll get your chance bud." the waterbreather told Aaron. "But first..." and he motioned for Cyborg to start the music. Everyone supressed the urge to roll around on the floor in laughter as 'Under The Sea' filled the air.

Aquala- *talks* Joy, listen to me. The human world; it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. (pulls Joy up off the sofa and she stands next to him while he sings. Joy blushes bright red and tried to fight Aqua Lad's graps but in the end she gave in and sang with him.)

The seaweed is always greener, in somebody elce's lake. Your dream about going up there, that is a big mistake.

Just look at the world around you. (gestures to the room) Right here on the ocean floor.

Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you looking for? (pulls Joy closer to him and kisses her forehead making the girl blush and a lamp explode. Cyborg curses something about "Third lamp this week!" as the couple continues to sing.)

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me.

Up on the shore they work all day.

Under the sun they slave away. (wipes his forehead with his hand and earns a giggle from Joy.)

While we devotin', full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Both- Down here all the fish is happy. As off through the waves they roll.

The fish on the land aint happy, they sad cause they in a bowl.

But the fish in the bowl are lucky. They in for a worser fate.

One day when the boss get hungry, guess who's gonna be on the plate (pulls out a platter with Beastboy on top of it as a lobster)

Under the sea

Under the sea

No body beat us, fry us and eat us

in fricasse

Aqualad- We what the land folks love to cook.

Under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles Under the sea! (under the sea)

Under the sea (under the sea)

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here, naturally!

Even the sturgeons an' the rays.

They get the urge and start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

Joy- The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The palice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

Aqualad- The chub play the tub

The flute is the duke of soul

(yeah)

The ray he can play

the lings on the strings

Both- The trout rockin' out (Aqualad breaks into airguitar)

the blackfish she sings

the smelt and the sprat

they know where it's at

An oh the blowfish blow

Joy- Under the sea

Aqualad- Under the sea

Both- When the sardine begin the beguine

it's music to me

What to they got? Alot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here know how to jam here

Under the sea

Joy- Each little slug here, cutting a rug here (twirls Joy around him)

Under the sea

Each little snail here know how to wail here

Aqualad- That's why it's hotter under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here, Under the sea

The song ended and Aqua Lad pulled Joy into a passionate kiss. A.J. wolf-whistled and her twin flipped her a bad hand gesture before yanking Aqua Lad back down for another kiss. Beastboy stepped forward, surpressing chuckles as Joy and Aqua Lad continued to kiss on the couch and got the two mics and tossed one to Aaron and the other to Mas y Menos. The Spanish twins stared at the device in confusion.

"Ok bro. You and the 'Ricky Bobby Twins' are up next." The Green boy grinned. Aaron shrugged and gave a shy smile and kissed A.J.'s cheek before turning to the stage and taking Aqualad and Joy's place at the front of the room. Mas y Menos however, just stood and stared at eachother.

"Pero no será capaz de comprender lo que decimos. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a cantar?" (1)asked Mas

"Vamos a figura algo, tal vez Aaron podría traducir para nosotros" (2)

"Ok enough gibberish. Get up there and sing." Cyborg said while pushing them up to the stage. Aaron patted the twins shoulder to tell them he'd translate for them, as the music began to pla.

**Spanish Translations-**

**(1)- But they won't be able to understand what we say. How are we supposed to sing?**

**(2) We'll figure something out. Maybe Aaron could translate for us**

**Maiden: Ok, i'll hand it over to Butterfly for the next chapter. Livin' La Vida Loca! That's sure to be fun!**


	12. Chapter 12

Butterfly: Yes, I know, it's been awhile. I have been trying to trek through Jane Eyre, for school, and have been a little lazy lately. So, now here I am, a day before I don't have wifi for a week+ time, and I'm rushing to post not one, but four chapters to get posted. I've had worse pressure, I just don't enjoy pulling all-nighters but I have pulled many before this one. Look for my wonderfully rushed and genius chapters for this story and the other three stories Maiden, jc013, and I are working on. Neither of us own Teen Titans. Enjoy.

**Spanish Translations-**

**(1)- But they won't be able to understand what we say. How are we supposed to sing?**

**(2) We'll figure something out. Maybe Aaron could translate for us**

Chapter 12: Livin La Vida Loca

"Ok bro. You and the 'Ricky Bobby Twins' are up next." The Green boy grinned. Aaron shrugged and gave a shy smile and kissed A.J.'s cheek before turning to the stage and taking Aqualad and Joy's place at the front of the room. Mas y Menos however, just stood and stared at eachother.

"Pero no será capaz de comprender lo que decimos. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a cantar?" (1)asked Mas

"Vamos a figura algo, tal vez Aaron podría traducir para nosotros" (2)

"Ok enough gibberish. Get up there and sing." Cyborg said while pushing them up to the stage. Aaron patted the twins shoulder to tell them he'd translate for them, as the music began to play. Mas y Menos sang first, in Spanish, but no one understood, so Aaron took over, his deep, mellow, baritone flowing over the lyrics as Mas y Menos danced aropund the stage. Aaron sang:

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.  
_

_(Mas y Menos dragged A.J. up to the stage and she began to salsa with the Spanish twins)_

_  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
_

_(Aaron yanked A.J. away from Mas y Menos and began to dance with her on the stage)_

_  
[CHORUS:]  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
_

_(Aaron spun A.J. around and watched as she attmepted to mirrior Mas y Menos' intricate Salsa steps)_

_  
Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane._

[CHORUS]

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

(A.J. spun around as Mas y Menos clapped along with the beat, dancing beside her)

_  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

[CHORUS]

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
_

_(A.J. spun around one last time, falling into Aaron, who ended heir dance by dipping her low and kissing her)_

"Bravo, sister dear," Joy said monotoniously. A.J. rolled her eyes and held onto Aaron tightly, as the moved back towards the group." I have to admit you looked like you were having a whole lot of fun up on stage with Aaron…"

"You should try it some time sis," A.J. said glaring at her twin," The having fun part, although singing may help too."

"Okay!" Beast Boy said with a grin. Robin held A.J. back from her sister as Aaron and Aqua Lad held back Joy." Before we have a sibling duel to the death, let's get Jinx and KF up here!"

"Um, BB I said I wasn't gonna' sing," Jinx said as Raven shoved her up towards the stage." I'm not really one for music and stuff-"

"It's cool, Jinxy!" Kid Flash said zooming up to stand by Jinx onstage." It was my idea because I wanted to sing, with you…" Jinx gave him a "You're-so-dead-when-we're-alone" look but before she could tell him off with a few choice phrases, the music started.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Yeah so Maiden's up next! For a rush job I think I did decent! I forgot to mentiona t the beginning, Maiden did a kick ass job at her last chapter, and I can't wait for her next! R&R readers!


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans

Karaoke Night

Chapter 13- Still There For Me

**Maiden: It's a shame Butterfly can't post for a while :( But in the meantime, you'll have to put up with me and jc013. (kidding, we're very lovable!) Anyway, Butterfly rocked the last chapter, so let's hope I do the same. **

"Bravo, sister dear," Joy said monotoniously. A.J. rolled her eyes and held onto Aaron tightly, as the moved back towards the group." I have to admit you looked like you were having a whole lot of fun up on stage with Aaron…"

"You should try it some time sis," A.J. said glaring at her twin," The having fun part, although singing may help too."

"Okay!" Beast Boy said with a grin. Robin held A.J. back from her sister as Aaron and Aqua Lad held back Joy." Before we have a sibling duel to the death, let's get Jinx and KF up here!"

"Um, BB I said I wasn't gonna' sing," Jinx said as Raven shoved her up towards the stage." I'm not really one for music and stuff-"

"It's cool, Jinxy!" Kid Flash said zooming up to stand by Jinx onstage." It was my idea because I wanted to sing, with you…" Jinx gave him a "You're-so-dead-when-we're-alone" look but before she could tell him off with a few choice phrases, the music started. Kid Flash sent Jinx a wink before singing:

_KF-__ Lately i've been thinkin bout the things that we've been though _

_*took Jinx by the hand and held her close*_

_And I don't know if i'd be here if not for you_

_I had to take a little time to try to work things out_

_you should know that I had never ment to let you down._

_Both-__ Cause I, I wanna tell you that i'm sorry_

_And I, I _

_even when i'm not giving enough and i'm takin too much_

_You're still there for me._

_Even when I got nothing at all and i'm ready to fall, _

_*KF twirled Jinx around and dipped her*_

_you're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

_Jinx-__ Sometimes I know I can be soo hard to understand_

_*looked at KF with soft, almost pleading eyes*_

_(KF- it's ok)_

_Even when I'm lost you show me, who I really am_

_Life with me, hasn't always been an easy ride_

_*looks away*_

_(KF- Oh oh)_

_But because of you, i've learned to loose my selfish pride_

_Both-__ Cause I, I wanna tell you that i'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when i'm not giving enough and i'm taking too much_

_you're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all and i'm ready to fall_

_you're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_KF-__ Oh, you're always there for me. Yeah_

_Oh I know it's love_

_Jinx-__ Ooo Oh_

_KF-__ It must be love _

_*Jinx blushed as he said 'Love'*_

_Ooo Oh_

_It's gotta be real love_

_(Jinx- It's gotta be real love)_

_KF-__ Even when i'm not giving enough_

_And i'm taking too much_

_Jinx-__ You're still there for me_

_Both-__ Even when I got nothing at all_

_and i'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_KF-__ Even when I can't be there for you_

_(when I can't be there)_

_Jinx-__ Even when I can't be there for you_

_Both-__ You're always there for me_

The music ended and the couple was left onstage in a warm embrace, staring into eachother's eyes. Slowly, their lips connected in a heated kiss. They ignored the wolf whistles and cheers from the other Titans.

A few minutes past and the two were still in a liplock. Bohusk cleared his throat, causing the two to break apart, out of breath.

"About time! I got all the blackmail I needed 10 minutes ago!" laughed Cyborg as he and Bee flipped through the pics on his camera.

Jinx raised her hand and a hex shot forth, making Cyborg's camera fall apart.

"Stick to the bird walk videos on YouTube, tin man." she spat before sitting down next to Wally on the sofa.

"Who's next?" asked BB from the front of the room, holding up the two mics. The room fell silent.

"How bout you Bee?"

Bumble Bee's head snapped up in surprise.

"Star and Jinx too!"

Starfire flew excitedly to the front and snatched one of the mics out of her friend's hand. She then pulled Bee and Jinx by the hand up onto the 'stage'.

Bohusk broke out into a cunning grin and whispered something in BB's ear.

"Have them do 'Stairway to Heaven' or 'Freebird'." Beast Boy chuckled and shook his head as if he thought it were a joke.

"Let's just say, this one's for the girls!" he laughed while pressing play on the karaoke machine.

**Maiden: Ok, that's it for me and this chapter. Butterfly should be back soon with the next one. And to keep all of you entertained, we created an actual 'Bird Walk' video of Robin on YouTube. Called 'Boy Wonder's Bird Walk'. Maybe you'll get a good laugh out of it. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Em: Okay I give up on trying typing a pen name for these things, I changed my pen name and now I'm confused. Any ways, it's been way long since I added to this fic and I feel bad for it! So, here is my chapter, finally! And just for those who don't know, I don't own Teen Titans or any songs I use.

Karaoke Night

This One's For the Girls:

"Have them do 'Stairway to Heaven' or 'Freebird'." Beast Boy chuckled and shook his head as if he thought it were a joke.

"Let's just say, this one's for the girls!" Cyborg laughed while pressing play on the karaoke machine. The music began and Starfire began to sing with a big grin:

Star: This is for all you girls about 13  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean

(As she sings she twirled in midair, happy beyond what she should have been)  
Hold on to, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everybody's givin' in  
This one's for the girls

Bee: This is for all you girls about 25  
In little apartments, just tryin' to get by

(She starts to dance and laugh with Star as she sings)  
Livin' on, on dreams and spaghettios  
Wonderin' where your life is gonna go

All: This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holdin' back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world, this one's for the girls  
(This one's for all the girls)

Jinx: This is for all you girls about 42  
Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth

(She tried to look bored but was soon laughing and dancing with Star and Bee)  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

All: This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holdin' back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world, this one's for the girls  
(A.J., Joy, Falcon, and Raven had jumped up onstage to help with the last chorus, the guys not knowing what to do as they all hugged and had a" moment")  
All: Yeah, we're all the same inside  
(Same inside)  
From 1 to 99

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holdin' back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world, yeah, this one's for the girls

"Well, that was different," Cyborg admitted. He was then promptly smacked by all the girls and fell over, them all walking over him as they got off stage. Bee stopped to help him up but punched his arm too." Good different! Dang, I need new friends… Anyway, Falcon asked to go again with Bohusk and A.J. and Aaron are after them so, hit it Speedsters!"

Mas y Menos, who had taken over the DJ stand, gave a thumbs up as Falcon dragged Bohusk back up onstage.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Em: Yay! Now I have to go and write more wonderful chapters while it's way late! I love writing and my readers, but the sacrifices I make! Now please make one too and R&R!


End file.
